Death Vision
by Kiminaru
Summary: Naruto has visions of peoples death before it happens, but he is sick of it, and it want's it to stop. So when he get's a vision of a dark haired teen's death, he is going to do what ever he can to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Ya, I know, I started another story even though I haven't updated any other ones. But I promise, I will (eventually) update everything. But anyways, here's the start of a new Naruto story. May eventually become a NarutoxSasuke story. Who knows….

Summary: Naruto has visions of peoples death before it happens, but he is sick of it, and it want's it to stop. So when he get's a vision of a dark haired teen's death, he is going to do what ever he can to save him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will, otherwise I probably wouldn't be writing these fanfics.

* * *

She was drowning.

Her hair floated around her head, as her arms flapped helplessly around her, reaching for the surface that was getting further and further away. Her body shook as she gasped for non existing air. Large bursts of bubble exploded from her mouth, as her lungs finally began to give out. With a few more small bubbles escaping from between her lips, her body finally relaxed. Her face looked calm as her life slowly began to slip away. It looked as if she was falling asleep. A deep slumber, only which she was never to wake again.

Her body drifted down deeper into the dark abyss of the waters. Down, down, down….

* * *

Naruto suddenly snapped back to the present so fast that he could still see a ghost of the image floating before him. The drowning girl, the quickly disappearing surface and the dark waters that held her prisoner.

Naruto gave a small shiver. It had been so real, and it absolutely horrified him. No matter how many times things like this happened, he could never get used to it.

"Hey, Naruto...are you alright?" Naruto looked over towards the girl sitting on his right. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails, and there was a single strand of purple hair that hung down the side of her face.

Naruto gave a weak smile to the concerned girl, and replied with a simple "I'm fine"

The girl narrowed her eyes in disbelief and scowled at the blond.

"Liar. You don't look good at all. You should go home and rest"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder in disagreement, but began to collect his things anyways. He heaved his school bag onto his shoulder after shoving everything in it. He walked towards the front of the classroom and apologized, telling the teacher he wasn't feeling too well and was going to go home.

The girl sighed. Naruto shouldn't work himself so hard. He should take a rest every once in a while, no matter what other said. She took out her cell phone and made a quick note to make sure she visited the blond after class.

* * *

Naruto had a slight headache, but ignored it the best he could. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough, and before long, he had a horrible pounding headache. He decided that he would make a quick stop at the store before heading home.

The moment he stepped into the store, he felt the cool air hit his face. It felt nice. Naruto whistled the opening song of a new show he watched last night as he casually strolled through the store. He didn't like the show at all, but the song was so catchy, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Naruto picked up a bottle of Ibuprofen and headed towards the cash register. But when he turned at the end of the isle, he ran straight into a girl with chocolate brown hair.

"Aw! I'm sorry" she said as she picked up the pile of stuff that had fallen all over the floor.

"No, it was my fault" Naruto replied as he bent down to help her pick up her things. "I should have been watching where I was going" He handed her a bottle of iced tea.

"Thanks" she said and gave a soft smile before going on her way. Naruto smiled to himself at the girl's kind reaction. Strange how familiar that girl looked.

Naruto dropped the bottle he had been holding when he suddenly realized where he had seen her. She was the one in his vision. The drowning girl who's hair had been floating in front of her face.

Naruto instantly spun around and ran in the direction the girl was heading. His breathing became hard and uneven has he continually ran through the store. On his third time pass the entrance of the store, he saw the girl loading her groceries into her car and then getting in. Naruto instantly rushed towards her.

"Wait! Stop! Please, I'm begging you! Stop!" cried Naruto as he ran after the car pulling out from the parking space, but of course, the girl didn't hear him.

"Please! Don't! You…you can't! You can't die!" Naruto slumped to the ground, watching the car disappearing before his very eyes. Tears began to well up at the corners of Naruto's eyes, and they slowly began to spill over.

"Please…don't die…don't go…."

* * *

The sun was already starting to set, and Naruto slowly walked down the sidewalk, following the path to his apartment. He wiped away a tear that still lingered in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, watch it!" snarled a dark haired boy that Naruto accidentally bumped into. Naruto's eyes opened and closed for a second, before he finally spoke.

"I…I'm sorry" stammered the shocked blond. The dark haired boy eyed Naruto for a second, his dark onyx traveling slowly across the other rather uncomfortable young man. He finally turned away after another moment, much to Naruto's relief.

"Hn" was all he said before walking away again. Naruto stuck his bottom lip out in a childish pout. 'Man was that guy rude' he thought.

Then suddenly, it happened. Another flash. Another vision.

* * *

The dark haired boy was standing on a chair. He was on his Tipp toes, reaching above him to tie a knot in the rope hanging from the ceiling. When he was done, his hands dropped to his side as he admired the noose hanging before him. He reached up towards it, and fit it around his neck as if it was the most normal things in the world. He gave one last sad smile before knocking the chair away from under his feet….

* * *

Naruto gasped in surprise at the sudden vision. His skin felt clammy, and he was shaking uncontrollably. The dark haired boy he just met and knew absolutely nothing about was going to die. He saw it in the vision, and when ever that happens, they die. End of story.

'No' thought Naruto as he began to run after the other boy 'I won't let it happen again. For once, I'm going to stop this'

* * *

So what did everyone think? Was it confusing? It'll get better, I promise, but tell me what you think. Don't know how often I will update, but I'll try my best….sigh so much to do….

Just wanted to ask, should it be a NarutoxSasuke story, or should it just be a friend relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

I had some extra time this weekend (which is a definite change) so I thought I would try and type up another chapter. Anyways read and enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only thing I own are the ideas for my stories.

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why the hell did the blond have to turn up all of sudden after having disappeared for several years!' Sasuke turned around and punched the wall. His hand was now throbbing, but he ignored it and kept on walking. He knew Naruto and he recognized him almost instantly, but the blond didn't seem to have the same reaction for him.

A soft wind blew against Sasuke, ruffling his hair. He began to walk faster to escape the cool air and make it back to his apartment faster.

"Wait!" someone cried from behind him, and having the natural curiosity that every human being had, he turned around.

He could see a yellow mass of hair bobbing in and out of the crowd when it suddenly broke through. There stood a panting Naruto right before Sasuke's very eyes. Naruto reached a shaking hand towards Sasuke and said "Please don't go…I…I want to help"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and he grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt.

""Help me?" snarled Sasuke into the face of the shocked blond "You? Want to help me? When you can't even help yourself? Face it Naruto, you can't help anyone!" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"How…how do you know my name?" he asked in a shaky voice. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before throwing him to the ground.

"Forget it. There's no point in telling you since you don't seem to remember…"

"What…What don't I remember? Please tell me!" Sasuke sneered at him.

"Everything, dobe, you forgot everything" he then leaned down towards Naruto who was still lying on the ground having been thrown there. "You even forgot your best friend Sasuke" Naruto looked back up at him in confusion.

"Sa…suke? Is that your name?" Sasuke gave him one last look before walking away.

"Forget it dobe" he said over his shoulder.

"W..Wait! Sasuke! Don't go!" cried Naruto as he jumped up and began running after the dark haired teen. But he was too fast, and in seconds he was already out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto continued to run until he absolutely sure that Sasuke was gone. He slowly came to a step and sat down at a bus stop bench.

Naruto was confused and definitely interested in what Sasuke was talking about. How did he know his name? And what could Naruto possibly have forgotten that the onyx eye boy knew? Naruto smiled to himself. At least he had that bastard's name, and now he was going to save him, whether he wanted to or not, and then he was going to tell Naruto _everything_.

Naruto entwined his fingers behind his head and once again began walking home.

* * *

Naruto was definitely surprised to see someone waiting outside his apartment door. He recognized it to be Eve, the girl from class that told him to go home and rest. She looked up at him.

"Glad to see you've been resting. Where've you been? I was about ready to go" Naruto gave her a smile and scratched his head, uncertain of what to say.

"Hehe…I kind of got distracted…" Eve shrugged.

"Well, whatever" She stood there waiting as Naruto searched his pockets for his house keys. He gave a small gasp of happiness when he found it and stuck it into the key hole and opened the door for both of them.

"You want anything to drink?" Naruto asked as he walked into his rather small but comfortable apartment. Eve spotted a small couch and walked over and flopped down into it.

"Water will be just fine" Naruto came back holding two glasses in his hands. He handed one to Eve.

"Thanks" she said as he sat down on the couch beside her. She then looked over and noticed what Naruto was drinking.

"Wine?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"Ya, it's been a rather long day. It would have been easier if there wasn't so many bastards in this damned world" Eve eyed him curiously, but said nothing. Naruto took a sip of the wine before looking out into space. Eve looked down at her water before taking a long careful sip.

"Hey," Naruto finally said after a long moment of silence. "You wouldn't happen to know a Sasuke would you?" she was caught off guard by the sudden change of topic that she almost spit out her water. She looked at Naruto. Was this what has been bothering Naruto?

"Y..ya…I know Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Uchiha? Is that his name?' Eve leaned back in her seat thinking.

"Sasuke is an art student at our school"

"Really?" interrupted Naruto "How come I've never seen him?" Eve smiled at him.

"That's because you two do two completely different forms of art. You're doing acting and photography. Sasuke does drawing and painting, I have to admit he's pretty damn good" Naruto frowned. He still couldn't believe he never heard of this Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okay, but do you know where he lives?" asked Naruto. Eve looked at him as if he just grew another head.

"Ya, but only because I'm friends with his room mate"

"Great! Then can you tell me where?"

* * *

Naruto is going to go see Sasuke! Wonder what might happen…hehehe….Oh and thanks for the reviews. I guess I'll make this a NarutoxSasuke fic. I can already imagine everything. Heheheh….

Just a quick note, but I have nothing against Sakura, so there will be no Sakura bashing in this story. In fact, I will probably make her look good in this story, so sorry if you don't like that, but seriously, I don't give a shit. That's why you write your own stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing to really say, so might as well get on with the story!

* * *

"I'm coming!" called a voice from the other side of the door. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at the sound of the rather high pitched and girly voice. 'What kind of guy is Sasuke rooming with?' wondered Naruto.

He was a bit surprised to see a girl with a shock of bright pink hair open the door, and she seemed just as surprised to see him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and much to Naruto's surprise she said "I know who you are"

"You do?" asked Naruto. She smiled at him.

"Of course! Uzumaki Naruto, the next greatest actor of our time!" Naruto blushed a little, but still beamed at the pink haired girl for saying such a compliment.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. I'm an art critic. So Naruto, what can I do for you?"

Naruto gave a small shrug with his shoulder, uncertain of exactly what to say.

"Actually, I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke. Is he here?"

"No, but he'll be back soon. Why don't you come in to wait until then?" Sakura asked as she motioned Naruto into the apartment. Naruto stepped inside, but paused for a moment as he took in the new surroundings.

The living room furniture was simple enough. A TV, couch and coffee table sat towards one side of the room. But on the other side, was a wall adorned with multiple framed paintings, sketches, and even a few written papers.

Sakura smiled as she noticed Naruto staring at them, his eyes slowly moving across each and every thing.

"The writing are all mine. A few of my greatest papers" She winked at Naruto as she continued "You might be interested to know one of them are actually on one of your performances" She pointed towards a framed newspaper article sitting in the high left corner of the room. Naruto recognized it as an article cut out from their school paper.

Sakura studied the blond for a moment before once again continuing with her story.

"The rest of these here are Sasuke-kun's. He's famous around school for his paintings, although he does some pretty great pencil drawings as well"

Naruto examined the pictures one by one, before he stopped at a particular watercolor painting hanging in the center of the wall that had caught his attention. It was that of a small young boy sitting at the base of a beautifully lush, green, leafy tree. The boy had golden blond hair, and well tanned skin, and a large cheerful smile stretched across his face. His eyes were sky blue, bright and cheery, and you could see the happiness reflecting in those beautiful blue orbs. In the boy's arms, he held a small orange fox, who sat quite comfortably in the boy's grip.

Naruto blinked. This picture, no, this scene seemed so familiar to him, but he just couldn't quite place it.

"Um…Sakura-san, would you mind telling me about this picture?" Naruto asked, after finally turning away from the painting that hung before him.

"Eh?" asked Sakura, who seemed a bit surprised "That one with the boy and the fox?"

Naruto nodded a small yes for the girl to continue. Sakura stared at the picture fondly, as if there was some special meaning behind the painting.

"This picture is one of Sasuke-kun's favorites, not that he would ever actually admit it, but that's not really the point here. Anyways, for as long as I can remember, he always hung that picture in the center of the wall, never moving it. The rest of the pictures around it are constantly moving, and changing for his newer art pieces, but that one never does. It seems to have a special meaning for him, and I've caught him on several occasions just standing there, staring at it"

Sakura then turned towards Naruto, smiling at the blond.

"Funny how the little boy looks a lot like you. Sasuke had even originally wanted to put these kind of whisker marks on the boys face, although I finally convinced him not to"

Naruto reached up towards his face, feeling the whisker like marks that ran across either side of his cheeks. So was Sasuke really telling the truth when he said he knew him?

Maybe it was the look on his that caused Sakura to sense his distress, because she quickly changed the topic by pulling him into the kitchen, sitting him down at one of the chairs at the rather small table, and asking him whether or not he would like to have a soda.

"We only have diet coke, but I could get you something else if you like. Like water or iced-tea" Sakura called over her shoulder as she headed towards the fridge.

"No, soda is fine" Naruto called back to her in reply as he sat at the table.

Sakura soon came back with two glasses of diet coke and gently put it down in front of Naruto. The ice chimed as they hit against the glass of the cup as it was set down upon the wooden table.

Naruto murmured a soft "Thanks" as he reached for the glass.

Sakura took a sip of her own drink after sitting down in the chair across from Naruto.

"Sasuke should be back any moment now" said Sakura, as if to remind herself rather then simply reminding Naruto.

At that moment the front door opened with a loud bang, and a voice that Naruto instantly recognized as Sasuke's called out "I'm back!"

Sakura murmured something akin to "Well speak of the devil, and he shall appear…" and then called out "I'm here in the kitchen. We have a guest over"

Naruto could hear Sasuke's footsteps as he walked to the kitchen, but the raven haired boy instantly stopped when he recognized who was sitting at the kitchen table in _his_ apartment.

The first words that escaped from Sasuke's mouth after a moment of silence, was "The Hell you doing in my apartment?" And then he threw his backpack.

It made a rather loud thud as it came in contact with Naruto's head, and the blond was sent toppling out of his chair.

* * *

Not really much to say…sorry that nothing really happened here, but hey, at least Sakura has entered the story, and Naruto has seen Sasuke again (even if it only happened at the end of the chapter, but what ever…) I'll try and update again as soon as possible, but who knows when that will be….

And thank you everyone for the reviews!


End file.
